


Seeing Red

by Camy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: 7snogs, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 17:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camy/pseuds/Camy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is tired, Impala is tired of his driving, and Castiel is just trying to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Red

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 6: Jealousy for the challenge community, http://7snogs.livejournal.com.
> 
> It is not beta read but I did try my best to catch most mistakes.

Prompt: 6. Wrath **  
  
** Dean had been driving for nine hours with stops in between to stretch his feet. Castiel, who was sitting in the front seat, had offered to transport them to their destination but Dean wanted to drive his baby out. It had been so long since he heard her purr or growl when she idled or the pedal was pushed down, giving a good start with the strong engine. Dean had caressed the dashboard lovingly as if the Impala was the love of his life. **  
  
** Castiel liked to watch out the window, seeing the different landscapes of the world his Father had created. Each tree, each field was like artwork on a grand scale. Even at night it was still beautiful to see with the warm glows of the lights near the end while the moon peeked out from the clouds that looked like it would promise some rain soon. **  
  
** Suddenly, the car's horn blared out and Dean jolted up in the seat with the start, "Damnit!" Castiel looked at him with concern. He studied Dean, noticing how Dean blinked his drooping eyes to stay awake. **  
  
** Another car horn sounded but it was the car in the other lane telling Dean to get the fuck out of their lane. "Shit!" Dean turned the wheel to get his baby out of the way causing the Impala's tires to screech. **  
  
** "Dean-" **  
  
** "Don't," threatened Dean. "Don't even suggest sending me with your angel mojo and leaving my baby all alone." **  
  
** "You're tired." **  
  
** "No, I'm not." Dean blinked to keep himself awake but it was no use.  He was completely exhausted. **  
  
** The Impala ran a red light, causing other cars to screech while some drivers poked out their heads to cuss him out and "watch where ya goin’!” **  
  
** "Dean.” **  
  
** "Cas.” **  
  
** " _Dean_.” **  
  
** " _Cas." _ **  
  
** The Impala swerved away from a guardrail on a tight curve before it screeched to a halt, the engine rattled and roared before a robotic voice came out from the speakers, "I’ve had enough of your pathetic driving.  You almost crashed me, ran through a light, and almost caused a  _ scratch _ **** on my coat of paint.” **  
  
** Castiel looked at Dean at the corner of his eyes while Dean just tried to blink himself awake before mumbling, "Yeah, okay.”  He pushed on the pedal to make the Impala go but the Impala stayed put. **  
  
** "Come on,” urged Dean, his voice was soft.  The exhaustion of driving too long was showing even more now. **  
  
** "Maybe you didn’t hear me.  I’ve had  _ enough _ **** of your pathetic  _ driving _ **** \- if you can call it that.” **  
  
** "There’s no way in hell that I’m leaving you.” **  
  
** "Do not make me play My Chemical Romance songs.” **  
  
** Dean paled and admitted defeat by taking his hands off the wheel and leaned back.  "Okay, okay!  Geez!”  Dean wiped his eyes while the Impala started to straighten itself out before driving without any assistance from Dean or Castiel. **  
  
** While the Impala cruised, Dean didn’t bother trying to stay awake and started to sleep, leaving Castiel to watch out the window.   **  
  
** \---------- **  
  
** Something shook Dean wake, causing him to groan and stretch before opening his eyes.  What he saw was a broken windshield, crooked hood, and the engine was half destroyed. **  
  
** "What the hell?  The fuck happened?!” **  
  
** Castiel just looked behind them, causing Dean to follow his gaze and saw a tipped horse trailer in a ditch along with a huge pick up truck - looked like a Dodge Ram - that had its front torn up from impact. **  
  
** "Son of a bitch!” Dean scrambled out of the car, ready to completely tear a new one in the truck’s driver before he stopped and looked at the back of his Impala.  Looked completely fine, thank god.  How many times has his baby been wrecked? **  
  
** "Stop, Dean.”  Castiel literally stopped Dean in his tracks by appearing in front of him. **  
  
** "Why?!  That idiot wrecked my baby!” **  
  
** "Actually, I had to take control since the Impala ran out of gas.” **  
  
** "What?”  The gears slowly clicked and he looked at Castiel like he just dissed pie and said that it was shittiest thing on the planet.  "You.  Wrecked.  My.  Baby?!” **  
  
** "Relax, Dean.”   **  
  
** "Do you know how much I’ve put into repairs on my baby, Cas?”  
  
Castiel rolled his eyes, a very non-angel thing to do but who could blame him?  Dean was being ridiculous right now all over a car.  "I told you that i could transport you to safety.  You chose this route.” **  
  
** "I don’t care!  Fix it!  Use your mojo, do something than-”  Dean watched Castiel disappeared and that made him stop shouting for a while before yelling, "Damn you Cas!”  Dean kicked a loose rock, sending it into the woods before shoving his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket and walked back to the Impala. **  
  
** His precious Impala all wrecked... _ again _ ! **  
  
** \---------- **  
  
** Dean shoved Castiel into a wall with a sneer while he glared at the angel.  The past week he was fixing up his baby and Castiel was no where to be seen or heard from.  The pent up anger of finding out that Cas crashed his baby and then left him alone for an entire month was sending Dean over the fucking edge.   **  
  
** "Where have  _ you’ve been Cas _ ?”  Dean clutched the collar of Castiel’s trenchcoat while he looked down at him with the same expression Castiel showed him before Castiel beat some sense in him in an alleyway. **  
  
** "You know where, Dean.”  Castiel just stared at him and didn’t cower from Dean’s rage.   **  
  
** "Heaven?  Doing what exactly?  You should’ve been down here-” **  
  
** "-hearing you complaining isn’t more important than what I’m trying to do to stop Raphael, Dean.” **  
  
** "So you decide to let me live on the side of the street for an entire week while you go dance and frolic in Heaven?  Fuck you, Cas.” **  
  
** Castiel was really getting agitated by Dean’s complaining.  "Do I need to remind you what I’ve done for you and your family the past years?”  Now it was his turn to glare up a storm. **  
  
** Dean blinked, obviously surprised by Castiel’s sudden mood change.  His grip loosens a little on the collar of Castiel’s trenchcoat while he tries to sort out his mind.  After a couple seconds, he lets go of Castiel and takes in a deep breath and lets it out slowly. **  
  
** "Sorry.  Just...  A lot is going on in my mind.” **  
  
** "Do you wish to kiss to forget?” **  
  
** Dean looked shocked.  He wasn’t expecting his angel friend to say  _ that _ !  "No.” **  
  
** "I’ve read that-” **  
  
** "No, Cas,” said Dean like he was saying it to a dog trying to sneak some food. **  
  
** "Why?” **  
  
** "Because...,” Dean started while trying to think on what to say.  "Because two dudes don’t kiss.” **  
  
** Castiel titled his head.  It was like he was a god damn puppy all of the sudden.  "I really do not see a problem with that.” **  
  
** "I do and most of the world does too.”  Dean  _ really _ **** needed a bottle of beer or two.  Hell, make that seven. **  
  
** "Why?” **  
  
** "I just said why Cas.  Now, do your mojo and-mph!”  Dean was interrupted by chapped lips upon on his own and he couldn’t help but flinch at contact before feeling something wet over his lips.  Castiel was licking his lips while he brought up his hand to brush his fingers through Dean’s short hair as if he was trying to get Dean to relax and give in.  Well, fuck, it was working because Castiel knew how to god damn kiss.   **  
  
** Castiel was gentle with him while he continued on, his feelings for Dean starting to show in the kiss while it started to get a little heated.  He felt Dean breathe in hard, making a little gasp while Castiel gave into his feelings for his human friend.   **  
  
** Every single thought from before was completely stripped away.  Giving in, Dean responded by wrapping his arms around Castiel’s waist and pulled him against his body and kissed him back.  He didn’t care about anything else but the feelings that were given to him that seemed to soothe him like a drug.  

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Castiel, you're such a sneaky bastard.
> 
> To be honest, I completely forgot to add in that kiss but then my pronzwatcher!Castiel came in and saved the day! :D
> 
> Also, cookies to those who understands the title which was a bitch to figure out but thanks to my friend, Silver, on Skype, I finally came up with one. 
> 
>  
> 
> (Here's some that we came up together for some laughs:
> 
> Me:  
> Wrath of Dean  
> Taming Dean  
> Wrath's Kiss  
> Highway of Insanity  
> Highway of Emotions  
> Road Rage, Angel's Crossings  
> Before & After  
> Two Moody Idiots  
> UNTITLED BECAUSE ITS EVIL
> 
> Silver:  
> Taming the Road  
> Road Rage  
> Love Lane
> 
> Both:  
> Lessons in Control )


End file.
